


Bet On It

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/254062">I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/255058">Like  Goddamn Energizer Bunny</a>. Adam should know better than to bet with Mikey. He just ~knows things.</p><p><em>"It's cute that you think they're not fucking."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Includes light D/s themes, mention of light bondage, and mention of cross dressing.

\---

"It's cute how you think they're not fucking."

"They're not," Adam says, shutting his locker and facing Mikey, who's standing next to him, leaning against the lockers. Mikey's got his subtly smug 'I am Mikey Way and I know all' face on and it's really kind of fucking annoying.

"They are," Mikey insists.

He tilts his head ever-so-slightly to the right, and Adam's eyes follow the motion. He sees Tommy and Frank down the hall, in front of Tommy's locker, Tommy rummaging through it. Frank's next to him, presumably telling him a story because his arms are flailing all over the place and he's got a huge smile on his face. How Frank manages to be so hyper and awake at seven in the morning, Adam will never understand.

"It's obvious they're together," Mikey says.

"It's obvious you're losing your touch," Adam says, "if you think Tommy and Frank are _dating_ , let alone fucking."

He shuts his locker, turning away from Mikey, and walks down the hall.

"Are you _jealous_?" Mikey asks, falling into step with him. "Because, I have to admit, the thought never crossed my mind."

"Oh, my god, Mikey," Adam says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not jealous. But they're not together. They're best friends, and okay, maybe they've been a little more touchy-feely with each other lately, and yeah, Frank's been weirder than usual, saying things and then giggling uncontrollably, but it doesn't mean they're dating. I mean, it's _Tommy and Frank_. It doesn't make sense."

" _We_ don't make sense, either," Mikey points out. "But if you're so sure they're not dating, how about we bet on it?"

Adam abruptly stops walking. "Bet on it?" he asks.

"Yeah," Mikey says, a hint of a smile on his face. "A bet. Winner takes all. Or ass, as the case may be."

"Oh yeah?" Adam says. "What are the terms?"

"Hmmm." Mikey drags him off to the side so they're out of the way of the other students walking. "If Tommy and Frank are dating, I win. If they’re not dating, you win. Winner gets to top for a week, and the loser has to... _do_ a little something for the winner."

When Mikey's playing coy, Adam needs to pay attention. "And what's this 'little something?'"

"Well," Mikey says, and he's definitely smirking now, "maybe I'll tie you up, blindfold you, make you beg." He steps closer, voice dropping in pitch. "Play with you, tease you, drive you crazy. I'd like that."

Adam swallows roughly, cock thickening in his jeans from Mikey's hot words and heavy-lidded gaze. It takes him a couple tries to get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth. "And- if I win?"

"If _you_ win?" Mikey chuckles. "You won't, but just so you know what you'll be missing out on, I'll tell you."

Mikey shouldn't be so hot when he's being a smug, arrogant asshole.

"I would have shaved my legs for you, worn some black stockings, a garter belt, some silk panties. Maybe a corset, too." Mikey blows hot air over Adam's ear and Adam shivers. "I would've let you do _anything_ to me, and I would've loved it."

Okay, Adam's fucking hard as rock now, at seven-fifteen in the morning, at school, in the hallway, in front of dozens of students and probably some teachers from the image Mikey’s words make in his mind. (It’s Adam’s current fantasy of choice and Mikey still hasn’t indulged him; he’s making Adam work for it.)

 _Fuck._

Mikey's such a dick.

"But," Mikey says, stepping away abruptly, "you'll never know because I will be winning this bet."

Closing his eyes, Adam breathes harshly through his nose and tries to calm down.

"Problem, Adam?"

Adam opens his eyes. Mikey's fucking smirking at him and Adam grinds his teeth. “No,” he says. “And we’ll just see who wins this bet."

"Then we're in agreement?"

"Yes."

"Good," Mikey says, and kisses Adam, quick, but deep. "Sealed with a kiss." His mouth curls up in a half-smirk. "I'd enjoy sitting down today, because you won't be tomorrow."

"Fuck you, Mikey," Adam says. "Arrogance isn’t very attractive, by the way,” he adds as he stalks off down the hall.

He doesn’t turn back when Mikey starts laughing and calls, “To you it is,” after him because goddammit, it fucking is.

***

By the time lunch rolls around, Adam isn't feeling as confident as he was in the morning. He mostly took the bet because Mikey was being an ass and he was pissing Adam off. But if there's anything Adam's learned (or thought he learned) from being Mikey's friend for five years and his boyfriend for a month is that you _never_ bet with Mikey. He just _knows_ things.

 He has a bad feeling. Making that bet with Mikey was pretty fucking stupid, in hindsight.

"Not hungry?" Mikey whispers in his ear, and Adam shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"No," Adam says, and he's not, his sandwich half eaten. He's too busy watching Frank and Tommy at the other end of the lunch table without making it look like he's watching them. And yes, they're so fucking obviously dating that Adam just wants to bang his head on the table until he finally knocks some sense in his head. They’re sitting closer together than normal, every few minutes one of them sneaking a peak at the other. And they just seem _aware_ of each other in a way that friends aren’t, and oh, yeah, they’re fucking _holding hands_ under the table (Adam dropped his fork on the floor and saw them when he picked it up).

No one else at their table’s acting like they’ve noticed that anything’s changed between Tommy and Frank. Adam wonders why they haven’t said anything, but it’s not his business, and he won’t out them. Knowing Frank, he’s probably planning something, waiting for the right moment for the biggest impact. Which is probably prom, only a few days away.

Hopefully Adam’ll be walking straight then. Fucking Mikey. How does he always _know_ these things before anyone else?

Adam sighs. His poor ass. It's never going to be the same.

“I hate you,” he whispers, turning his head and kissing Mikey.

Mikey smiles against his lips and rests his forehead against Adam’s. “I love you, too,” he says. “So you admit defeat? Already?”

His eyes are fucking _twinkling_.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I? No point in dragging it out. I was wrong, you were right, I’m an idiot, you’re a genius, etcetera, etcetera.”

Mikey laughs softly. “All true,” he says. “And since you surrendered so gracefully, I may go easier on you.”

“Now, baby, where’s the fun in that?” Adam whispers, taking Mikey’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. “Don’t hold back on me now.”

Mikey sucks in a small, sharp breath. He shakes his head. “No, fuck, I won’t. God. Won’t hold back.”

Adam smiles, anticipation settling low in his stomach. Maybe the next week won’t be so bad. Yeah, Mikey can tease with the best of them and Adam will probably want to kill him by the end of the week for being a bastard, but Adam’ll love every minute of it; there’s no point in denying it. And besides, he’ll have his revenge eventually. Mikey will get his too and love it just as much.

That is just how their relationship works – they push each other’s buttons, piss each other off, challenge each other and then fuck each other until neither of them can move (and then maybe whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears and cuddle and kiss afterward like the badasses they are).

“Hey, lovebirds!” Frank suddenly yells from down the table. “Keep the PDA to a minimum. Some of us are trying to eat here! Can’t you keep it in your pants for eight hours? Jesus.”

Adam just flips him off and kisses Mikey again. He can’t wait until tonight.

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> And I am a total tease: there will be **no** Adam/Mikey porn. I just can’t; my porn fu isn’t strong enough for that level of intensity.


End file.
